Black Wolf's Reign
by Smoldering-Loki
Summary: Black Wolf is the newest member to the Cats of the Valley. He's got spirit and is ready for anything that is thrown at him - with a sly edge that seems to bring him trouble. But with a prophecy over his head will he live up to expectations or will he leave the Cats of the Valley in a damaged ruin from chaos he caused. (Rated for future violence)
1. Allegiance

_Hi there everybody. Thanks for taking your time to at least try my little story out. Everything that isn't Warriors is mine. The cats, the 'tribe/group', or plot for example. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out the rest. Blah Blah Blah. I don't doubt that half of you probably won't even read this... potato... This chapter only includes the Allegiance. Next up is the story itself.  
_

_Enjoy :)_

_I happily take reviews with open arms. Just no over exaggerating flames. Because I will cause a wild forest fire in my anger.  
_

_- Twisted Wishing_

* * *

**_Cats of the Valley_**

Teller of Falling Leaves (Leafteller) - Old graying brown tabby tom with white paws, amber eyes

Fog Shadow - Sleek dark gray tom, hazel eyes

Red Feather- Ginger she-cat tinged with a darker red, green eyes

Silent River - Large silver tom, icy blue eyes

Swift Water - Small white she-cat, blue eyes

Running Breeze - Light ginger tabby she-cat, light green eyes

Splashing Koi - Muscular tortoiseshell tom mostly white with a few splashes of orange and black on his back, amber eyes

Hawk's Cry - Dark brown tom with a white underbelly, yellow eyes

Shattered Stone - Large gray tabby tom with dark odd black stripes, amber eyes

Twisted Stream - Tortoiseshell she-cat, one blue and one green eye

Rain Cloud - Sleek silver she-cat with a few specks of white and dark gray, dark blue eyes

Water Song - Quite white, silver, and black she-cat, sharp amber eyes

Blue Flame - Swift dark bluish she-cat, dark blue eyes

Sharp Talon - Snappy old black tom, green eyes

Lion's Claw - Old fluffy ginger tom, green eyes

Snow Fox - Old thick white pelted she-cat, amber eyes

Shady Sky - Little smokey black she-cat with a thick tail, hazel eyes

Dew Petal - Slim dusty pale she-cat, green eyes

Black Wolf - Young large pitch black tom, dark amber eyes

Small Bird - Young dusty brown tom with white patches, hazel eyes


	2. Prologue

_Here's the first chapter to Black Wolf's Reign, my newest story. Yes I have had other stories just lost all the work because my old computer literally** died.** I had a rage quit but now I'm all good and ready to get back to work. I don't really have much else to say. Other then I own everything that the Erins don't._

_Enjoy._

_-Twisted Wishing_

* * *

**Prologue**

_The sun shown high in the sky_, it's rays warming the cats that rested around the clearing. One shadow of a feline sat beneath the biggest tree in the forest, it was also placed in the center of the cats camp. This lone tom was rather worn, but his eyes were focused on a bright green leaf under his paws. To some it might be just seem like any regular old leaf but to this old tom it was much more.

It spoke to him, it showed him something that no one else was able to see. Words whispered in his ears that only he seemed to be able to hear. _"The Wolf will come and play, while causing chaos in it's wake." _The voices whispered several times before fading into the warm breeze.

The tom let go of the leaf and watched as it floated away, like the voices, from his grasp. His amber eyes were thoughtful as he watched the little green plant vanish. Before coming back to himself and licking down a few brown strands of fur on his chest.

"The Wolf?" He whispered to himself, his eyes gazing around his fellow cats.

The graying old tom was their leader and healer, in charge of their safety and survival. But how could he do his job when he didn't even know what this new prophecy meant? No wolves lived in their valley, a valley where they have always lived for as long as all of them could remember.

Letting out a tired sigh he turned around and headed into the hollow hole that had been dug out long ago in between the large tree's roots. The hole wasn't as big as the tree but it could just about fit three cats comfortably. Heading over to the moss and feather nest in the far back he plopped down with a thump. His mind's thoughts were a confused mess now and he couldn't seem to silence it to get a few winks of sleep.

A few several moments later amber eyes shut, putting the tom in darkness as his breathing slowed.

A single voice seemed to pass over him once more.

_"The Wolf will come and play, while causing chaos in it's wake."_

* * *

"Leafteller! Leafteller!" A hectic voice yelled outside the large tree den.

Inside the old tom let out a groan as he came too. Blinking his amber eyes multiple times before he noticed someone was still calling his name outside the den. Standing he pushed his way out as quickly as his sore legs would allow. As he came out he noticed that it was now dark out but the moon was not just yet in the middle of the sky.

As he fully pulled himself all the way out of his den he came face to face with a brown tabby named, Hawk's Cry. "What is it?" He rasped quietly.

"It's Water Song." Hawk's Cry said breathlessly, obviously frightened for his mate. "She's having her kits now."

Leafteller's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting this. Throwing a quick nod towards Hawk's Cry, Leafteller rushed back into his den to grab a few herbs from his stack. Taking a stick and a few borage leaves he rushed as fast as his old body could go, over towards the Nursery.

His ear's were able to pick up the voices of Water Song and Hawk's Cry. Along with Running Breeze, the other queen, with her two kits Shady Sky and Dew Petal, who had been born two moons earlier.

Leafteller pushed his way inside the Nursery bush and shouldered everyone out of his way with a few grunts to get to the queen.

Dropping the stick and leaves, he pushes the stick towards Water Song. "Bite on that when you need too." He meowed in his husky voice before pressing his front paws on the she-cat's stomach. He could feel the tiny bundles moving through the she-cat's multicolored fur.

He looked up towards Water Song, pride shining in his amber eyes. Water Song was his sister's kit, Black Flower - who had died from sickness several moons back in the beginning of the cold moons. Leafteller had been unable to save her for he didn't have the right herbs to give. Many died these past several moons, putting Leafteller into a grieving and lost state of mind. But the thought of bringing these new kits into the world during the warm moons gave the tom hope, as it probably would for the rest of the cats.

"It's almost time now." Leafteller told them, coming out of his thoughts and cutting Hawk's Cry off from his comforting whispers to his mate. "It would be good to bite on the stick before it starts."

He watched as Water Song gently took the stick in her jaws and bit down, making him chuckle. She would probably snap it in just a few moments. Sometimes he wandered how quiet and gentle Water Song could have attracted large and brutal Hawk's Cry. What was more surprising is how she seemed to tame the beast of a cat. But he'd never know.

"Okay. Now push."

* * *

That was it. Two new-born healthy toms. One was a small kit with dusty brown colored fur and a few white patches while his brother was a large pitch black tom - no discolored piece of fur insight. Though their eyes were still closed of course, leaving the color a mystery.

Both kits were drinking their mother's milk happily, while Water Song watched them adoringly. Hawk's Cry sat a few paw steps away, his yellow eyes blazing with pride and awe for the mother and his two sons.

"What are you going to name them?" A squeaky voice came from the other nest in the Nursery. All heads shot towards the thick bundle of smokey black fur, little hazel eyes watching the newest members of the group.

"Shady Sky!" Running Breeze snapped from beside Leafteller. "I told you to go to sleep."

"But I just wanna know their names!" Shady Sky snapped back in her squeaky voice. The little she-kit tumbled out of the nest, leaving behind her sister who was still asleep, to come see her new den mates. "Well, what are their names?"

Water Song smiled at Shady Sky before looking back at her two kits. "Well," Running her black tail over the dusty brown tom. "I was thinking Small Bird for him." She said, her amber eyes looking up at Hawk's Cry who nodded his approval. The large tom got up and maneuvered to sit behind his mate and whispered something to her quietly. Both of them looking at the dark large kit. "And he will be Black Wolf."

Leafteller smiled. "They are good names." He was about to go on before the voice from before whispered in his ear again.

_"The Wolf will come and play, while causing chaos in it's wake."_

His body went tense as his eyes shot towards the newly named Black Wolf. _He was who their ancestors were talking about in the prophecy?_ He thought shocked. This young kit would one day cause the group of cats chaos. But when? Would he - Leafteller - still be alive when the day came? Many thoughts ran through his head before a sharp voice interrupted him.

"Leafteller you should get some sleep, you look very tired." Hawk's Cry meowed to the older tom.

Leafteller looked around the Nursery to see everyone settling down for the rest of the night.

"Right, right." He said quietly, standing up. "Come get me if there are any problems."

Leafteller was about to leave when a gentle voice stopped him.

"Are you alright Leafteller?" Water Song asked her kin.

Leafteller chuckled and nodded, be it Water Song to notice his problems.

As he was walking out the old tom grabbed the stick Water Song had been biting. She had indeed broken it in half. _So much for being all love with no bite._

* * *

Three cats sat under a tree, their starry pelts seemed to glitter in the darkness of the night. One was a gray tabby tom and two she-cats - one black and one white. The gray tabby had scars on his blue eyes having made him blind once, but had nothing to do with his death. The black she-cat was tall and lanky with sharp amber eyes that shone with her anger, she was also the oldest of the three but had only died several months ago from sickness. The white she-cat was the youngest and newest to join the dead, having died because of the same sickness the black she-cat had. She had died in her training stage in the group of cats.

In front of them sat a puddle of crystal fresh ever flowing water.

"Was it right to tell Leafteller?" The gray tabby asked the other two, his once blind blue eyes looking back and fourth from them to the puddle.

The white she-cat sitting beside him twitched with unexpressed anger. "I don't think so." She meowed. "Black Wolf may cause problems in the up coming moons but he will gain power that will be for the greater good."

The black she-cat sitting on the other side of the puddle seemed to finally snap at the other she-cat's words. "He _will_ cause problems you rock head!" She snarled harshly, making the white cat flinch back. "Problems some will not over come! And the power you speak of? He is only a kit! His path could change!" The black she-cat's blue eyes spoke volumes of her anger. She stood and began walking into the forest. "I'm glad the elders approved to tell Leafteller. He needs to know the danger that fur-ball will cause."

The gray tabby huffed as she disappeared, the elders were like a council for the Cats of the Stars, they decided when and how prophecies were given to the Leafteller. All of them had once been the Leafteller's themselves though so they probably knew what they were doing. They said they were just doing it so Leafteller would know to keep an eye on the tom. But the white she-cat and gray tabby knew what they really thought. He would cause to many problems for the Cats of the Valley and if something very bad happened Leafteller would know who it was.

The tom turned to the other cat beside him. "Don't mind Black Flower, she's only mad because her daughter was the one who gave birth to what she believes will be a bad cat for the Cats of the Valley." The white she-cat only nodded, putting them back in silence giving them a moment to go through their thoughts.

"Gray Storm?" The little white she-cat looked towards the tom. "Do you think he'll follow the path of a cat that will be sent to the Cats of the Darkness?"

"No, White Lily." Gray Storm answered. "But I do know that we can't always tell. Black Flower is right, paths do change."

Gray Storm got up from his spot by the puddle and vanished like Black Flower into the forest, most likely heading back to the Cats of the Stars camp - leaving the young little White Lily alone by the puddle.

The white she-cat huffed and stood, staring down into the mirror like water watching the pitch black tom kit sleep with his mother and brother. "I'll make sure you follow the path of the stars, Black Wolf. I'll make you a great cat that everyone can admire."

She turned and began following the path that Gray Storm had taken. **_"I promise."_**

* * *

_Whelp there it is. Hope you liked the prologue. Tell me what you thought. Just remember I happily take reviews with open arms. Just no over exaggerating flames. Because I will cause a wild forest fire in my anger. ;)  
_


End file.
